hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Kikyo Zoldyck
Kikyo Zoldyck (キキョウ＝ゾルディック Kikyō Zorudikku) is the mother of the Zoldyck siblings and the wife of Silva Zoldyck. Appearance Kikyo is 170 centimeters tall and wears a and a broad-brimmed hat decorated with feather and fur. She is 42 years old at the beginning of the series. Her face is covered in bandages (it is unknown if they resulted from Killua's attacks on her or are just part of her style of dressing) and has an electronic visor covering her eyes. The visor can be used as a communication device, although what other purposes it suits are unknown. Background Almost nothing is revealed about her past, except that Kikyo was once an inhabitant of Meteor City.Hunter x Hunter Official Databook Prior to the start of the series, she was injured when attempting to prevent Killua from running away from home to take the 287th Hunter Exam, although she is proud of Killua for doing so. Personality Kikyo is the maternal figure of the Zoldyck family and is an assassin herself. Kikyo dotes on Killua and looks forward to see him excelling in assassination and carrying on the Zoldyck Family's business. She feels delighted every time Killua displays his coldness, even if it is directed towards her. Because of her excessive love and high hopes for him, she has become an overprotective, unbalanced parent and is suspicious of any stranger who wants to get close to him, fearing that they will mislead him. Kikyo is also a cruel person, as she had no qualms about testing her 4th child's power with innocent people, resulting in their deaths. Plot Zoldyck Estate arc 1999 series Kikyo made her first appearance with her youngest child Kalluto. Using a tiny projectile, she knocked off Canary because she thinks Canary has talked too much about the Zoldycks.Hunter x Hunter anime episode 35 Kikyo told Killua that his friends are passing their gardens, however Killua is not able to see them because he is confined. She delivered this message to Gon and his friends. After Killua has been released, Zeno contacted Kikyo about this and she asks him why did he do it. She excuses herself and asks them to leave because that she has another business to attend to. Silva gave Killua his permission on going with his friends. Before Killua reaches the door, Kikyo opens it and Kalluto is seen behind her. Kikyo told Killua that his friends already left and it's time for him to go back to the isolation room. Killua tells her to get out of the way but Kikyo tried to grab him. She saw Killua glared at her and lets him leave. She is proud of Killua for growing so independent. She later confronts Silva about his decision, saying that Killua is becoming a rebellious child and needs to be disciplined. But Silva tells her that even if Killua gets to the darkest parts of the world, he will come back because he is his son. 2011 series Kikyo was first seen with Kalluto as they visit Killua while he is tortured by Milluki. She informs Killua his friends had arrived and is also confident that they will not be able to enter through the Testing Gate. She was seen later when Gotoh informed her that Gon and his friends had passed the gates. Kikyo orders Gotoh not to let anyone near Killua, especially his friends. During a flashback when Killua was a child, she was shown to be hiding behind one of the rees and listening to Killua and Canary's conversation. Killua asked Canary to be his friend, but after seeing that Kikyo is watching them, Canary turned down the offer. Later, Kikyo exclaims how angry she is when she found out that Killua has been released. According to her, this is the most critical time for Killua and he is the one child she shall not give up. 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc In Killua's flashback to when he was still a little kid, she looked more normal than she does now, wearing a kimono and having her black hair pulled into a big bun updo, without a hat; there was no bandage on her face, though the visor could already be seen at that time.Hunter x Hunter manga chapter 322 In the same chapter she tested Alluka's ability by ordering Mitsuba to decline all requests from Alluka no matter how small they were. Due to that, Mitsuba and her lover Hasama, who was not around them at that time, were mysteriously crushed into minced meat simultaneously. Killua explained to her that this was the consequence of saying 'No' to Alluka's requests 4 times. She appeared again in the present and her bandages are still there. Along with Silva and Milluki, she watches Killua and Alluka through a surveillance camera and comments about Killua being a good older brother. When Killua decided to take Alluka out, Silva disagreed and orders them to stay there. Killua asks Alluka a wish, if they are not able to leave the mountain for 30 minutes, Kikyo will die. But if they succeed, Alluka will have to kiss Killua on the cheek. Kikyo slumps on the floor, and is proud of Killua for saying something so cruel. Since Silva has no other choice, he lets them leave. Abilities As an assassin from the Zoldyck family Kikyo probably possesses advanced assassination techniques; she once knocked down Canary by firing a tiny projectile at her forehead. She is also shown to have extreme speed, being able to run through the Zoldyck Estate within a few minutes. Kikyo is a ManipulatorHunter x Hunter Official Databook but her Nen abilities have never been shown. Trivia *In the 1999 anime, when Kikyo cries, the visor shows static similar to a television. *Kikyo's name was never mentioned in the manga nor the anime. **Her children call her 'mother', the butlers call her 'Madame' and she even referred to herself as Killua's mother. *During the Greed Island arc, Kikyo appeared in a cameo, right beside her son Kalluto. *In the 2011 anime version, when Kikyo knocked Canary out, the projectile came from the tip of the fan she was carrying. *Kikyo also calls Killua - 'Kil'. A shortening of his name and possibly linking it to 'Kill', reflecting their families business as assasins. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Zoldyck Family Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Nen users Category:Manipulators